Teddy and Mel
by teddymel
Summary: Theodore Roosevelt and Mel Gibson team up to travel back in time, making stops along the way and changing history for the better  all with a little help from some famous historical figures!


AN

for Tara, of 'My Immortal' fame for making me smile

A few years ago in late middle school/high school my friend Annabelle and I came up with an idea called 'Teddy and Mel.' It was about previous American President Theodore 'Teddy' Roosevelt, and American actor/director/Christian Mel Gibson. This idea, which we planned to make into a comic drawn by her, involved Teddy and Mel time-traveling and changing history for the better (ridiculous idea, right?) So we had these different adventures set up for them - they'd go to random time frames in history that have signifigance today and make things better with their expertise. This, of course, was before Mel Gibson's 'sugartits' spectactle - In 2006 (I think it was), he was pulled over for drunk driving, rambled drunkly to the officers about how evil the Jewish are and called the female officer 'sugartits,' and then had a magnificent mugshot taken. The mugshot looks like this: slajklsfjdsjlkdsjljwa34ltjlewkfjlwak.

I don't know if this can be considered a 'fan fiction' or not. I'm not quite a fan of Gibson (although I really like The Patriot) and I don't know a lot about Roosevelt, except he had a mustache, glasses, and possible monocle. For this chapter, at least, I'm not re-reading it and checking any errors. I am writing on wordpad because MSOffice is crazy weird lately. The regular chapters will be longer than the one below.

Theodore Roosevelt and Mel Gibson are both prominent American icons. This is their story.

CHAPTER 1 - THE TIME MACHINE, YEAR 2007

Mel Gibson dabbed his brow with a hankerchief, printed with crosses. He stood up. The ceiling above him was a dark, burnt-coloured metal, as were the walls. The floor was concrete, and nails and screws and sheets of random materials scattered about. A picture of Jesus was taped to the wall behind him, next to the door leading to the kitchen of his Hollywood mansion. Jesus beamed down at Mel, as if saying, Go ahead, make the world a better place.

Mel turned to the Jesus picture. He looked at it with steely assurance. Mel knew, deep in his heart, that he was pretty much the next Jesus, except with Mel Gibson as a name.

He looked down at his feet. A hammer and some screws, battered and bent, had been working all day long - weeks, months, YEARS - long. Finally, it was done.

It being the time machine, of course. Mel Gibson had directed a film about Jesus Christ, and a live adaptation of the Disney classic The Jungle Book. But he always had a soft spot in his heart for time traveling - he never actually did it, but he often dreamed about it as a child and as a full-grown man. It was a nice idea to him, being able to go back and see things the way they used to be. Maybe, if it was possible, he could go back and change things - change the incident.

The incident I refer to, of course, took place in late July of the year 2006. Mel winced at thinking of this; it was far too painful for him. How could he have been so stupid to go out and get drunk, then get behind the wheel of a car? He could've hurt someone. He could've killed someone. He could've even landed himself in jail.

Through therapy Mel came to love himself. He looked for the reasons as to WHY he was an alcoholic - he was sad, opressed, feeling old in the Hollywood scene, and he just liked the taste of alcohol. The success of The Passion of the Christ put a lot of pressure on him, too.

Mel stared at the glittering time-traveling ball in front of him. It was gold and shiny, sheets of iron and metal twisted to form a beautiful orb. He sat down in the machine. The chair was comfortable, like velvet. Most people agree that velvet is a nice material. To the right of him was enough room for another person. Gee, Mel thought to himself, If only I knew WHO would want to time travel with me!

Underneath the seats, Mel had stocked the perfect time traveling utensils - guns, ammo, fake mustaches, alcohol, and a book on dinosaurs, just in case he ever was lucky enough to see them. Hell, he'd be lucky just to be able to time travel a second, he hated his life so much!

Mel leaned back in the velvet seat, looking at the dull ceilings. "Everything would be easier if I could control time...and not have time control me."

And with that, Mel fell asleep. This time, he was not under any alcohol influence.


End file.
